


A Different Ending

by madwriter223



Category: Children of the Corn (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alternative ending, implied pre-slash, ouchies from a harvester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the second movie, where Danny decides to save Micah from the harvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time after watching the second movie. I might write a chapter or two more, but that's possibly in the future.

It was almost over. The girls were safe, his dad was finally here, a giant harvester was destroying the ritual ground. Not to mention the crazy kids were either screaming or running into the corn, and not being murdering creeps.

To think, Danny had almost become one of them.

“Danny!”

The blond startled and looked towards the harvester, where Micah was. The bottom of his robe was caught on the giant prongs, and the would-be-prophet was pulling on it frantically, calling towards him for help. Danny felt as if he should, but at the same time this was the guy who had caused all of this. All the deaths, all the pain, all the sheer insanity. With Micah gone, it would all stop and this would really be over, right? No more deaths, no more speeches, no more He Who Walks Behind the Rows.

Some of this thoughts must've shown on his face, because Micah's expression hardened suddenly, a hate-filled glare making his eyes shine. Wait, scratch that. They were actually glowing. In fact, his entire face morphed into something form a frickin' nightmare! But it shattered and fell away a second later, leaving only Micah's terrified eyes staring at him.

Hold a fucking minute, he knew those eyes. He knew them. Those were the eyes that had stared at the table that first day. Those were the eyes that had flicked away from his shyly when they had talked. Those were the eyes that had stared at him anxiously in the dark. Those were Micah's eyes. Those were Micah's... This was Micah. This was Micah, not that creepy prophet guy. This was Micah!

Before he was even aware his legs had moved, Danny was right in front of him just as the still advancing harvester forced Micah to lose his footing and fall down. But before the machine could pull him in, Danny grabbed both his arms. He tried to pull Micah away, he really did, but that stupid robe was still caught and the big-ass machine was still going forward and Micah was screaming and everyone was yelling at him to get away and fuck! He couldn't just leave him there!

Then suddenly his dad was right next to them. He grabbed Micah's robe and gave it a sharp yank, another, then again and with the fourth Micah finally came loose. His dad hauled Micah into his arms then grabbed Danny's shirt and got them both out of the harvester's path.

Danny gave a low groan of relief, sinking tiredly to the ground. It was over. Finally over.

He stared at the still moving harvester for a moment, then looked over at Micah. He was holding tightly to Danny's dad's shirt, breathing heavily. He was white like a ghost, shaking all over, not even blinking his wide open eyes. His legs dangled limply, skin and muscles shredded and dripping blood. 

Danny felt like he was gonna puke. But Micah was alive. They were all alive. That's what was important.


End file.
